Lifesigns (comic)
(DC series) | number = 51 | writer = Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens | penciller = Peter Krause | inker = Mike Christian | colorist = Rick Taylor | letterer = Richard Starkings | editor = Alan Gold | printed = | omnibus = | published = | format = | pages = 24 | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2365 | stardate = 42102.5 }} "Lifesigns" was the 51st issue of DC Comics' ongoing series of TNG comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story, edited by Alan Gold, authored by guest writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. Regular writer Michael Jan Friedman would return the following issue. The art was penciled by Peter Krause and inked by Mike Christian, with Rick Taylor and Richard Starkings credited as colorist and letterer, respectively. This was Krause's final issue as the regular penciller of the series. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 42102.5 : We are investigating the unexpected supernova of Epsilon Miranda. Sadly, our sensors indicate that the star's fifth planet was inhabited by intelligent beings who had not yet developed space travel. :When their sun exploded two months ago, they had no chance of escape… References Characters :Wesley Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • William Riker • Ruez • Deanna Troi • Worf Starships and vehicles :Chris Pike (type-15 shuttlepod) • ( explorer) • NCC-1701-D Shuttlepod 01 (type-15 shuttlepod) Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : astronomy lab • bridge • engineering • shuttlebay • transporter room Planets and planetoids :Epsilon Miranda V Stars and systems :Epsilon Miranda Stellar regions :the galaxy Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Vortek Mirandan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and classification :anatomy • energy • lifeform • matter • radiation • space • star • star system • supernova • technology • telepathy • weapon Measurement :kilometer • minute • month • stardate Lifeforms :humanoid Anatomy :heart Materials and substances :antimatter • crystal • dilithium • gas Technology and weapons :biofilter • combadge • computer • dilithium field containment unit • mark VI battle phaser • neutrino dampening fusion extinguisher • phaser • probe • satellite • sensor • shuttle • shuttlepod • starship • transporter • tricorder • TR-560 tricorder VI • type-2 phaser • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive Ranks and titles :acting ensign • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • operations manager • science officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • transporter chief Other references :captain's log • emotion • fifth planet • government • insignia • intruder alert • log entry • logic • nation state • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • Starfleet uniform (environmental variants) • title • uniform Appendices Background * The authors dedicated this issue "with love, from the shark people" to Chloē Montana Amsden. * This is the second of three occasions that Katherine Pulaski appeared on the cover of a Star Trek comic, and is one of only a handful of issues that she appears in. Her previous cover appearance was on , which was also drawn by this issue's cover artist J.K. Moore. Her next appearance was 21 years later on "Flesh and Stone" by IDW Publishing. * This is the final of only three issues in this series not written by Michael Jan Friedman. Guest writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens wrote this issue while regular writer Friedman took time off following the biweekly storyline that ended in issue #50. The other guest writers had been Dave Stern and Mike O'Brien on and Kevin Ryan on "Honor Bound!". * The TNG ongoing series had storylines that were chronologically sequential, running from TNG s second season until . This issue represents one of three occasions where that sequence was broken, with this story taking place shortly before the first issue of the series, at the beginning of TNG s second season. At this point in the series, the comics were concurrent with the sixth season of TNG. The previous out-of-sequence issues were , which took place at the beginning of the third season while the comic was entering the fourth season, and , which took place prior to Wesley's departure while the series was entering the fifth season. Not coincidentally, all three non-sequential issues were written by guest writers. * This was Peter Krause's final issue as regular series penciller. Although several other artists were rotated in during biweekly release changes and one-shot storylines, Krause provided pencil art for over two years, making him the most prolific penciller of the TNG series. Krause would return later in the series to do covers for a four-issue storyline. Images tNG 51.jpg|Cover image. epsilon miranda.jpg|Epsilon Miranda. epsilon miranda 5.jpg|Epsilon Miranda V. ruez.jpg|Doctor Ruez. extinguisher.jpg|neutrino dampening fusion extinguisher. vortek.jpg|Three Vortek. shuttlepod 02.jpg|Shuttlepod 02. pulaskilifesigns.jpg|Pulaski. shuttlepod 01.jpg|Shuttlepod 01. lifesigns-tac.jpg|Tactical officer. lifesigns-conn.jpg|Flight controller. Connections Timeline | prevMB = The Child | nextMB = Strike Zone | voyages1 = Entd | adbefore1 = The Child | adafter1 = Strike Zone }} External links * category:tNG comics